Unexpected
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Alvin fell for a boy at his summer camp, and they created a emotional connection that both can't let go of despite the distance between them. But soon Alvin slowly realizes that this connection may be slightly more than emotional. It's steadily becoming a physical one. What's going on with Alvin? And will he ever see this boy again? ALVON. Cartoon verse. Alternate Universe. Review
1. Chapter 1

_**I know putting another story above my other ones really isn't a good idea. Especially since I tend to slack on the longer ones. But I have no idea when HCBTO will be updated. I'm waiting on a cowriter who works a whole lot. And I'm not too fond of waiting myself. And I'm still stuck on my other stories as well. But this idea hit me while reading a story outside of the Chipmunks fandom and this was meant to be a short intro, but it became longer than I expected. **_

_**So I want to clear some things up before you read. One: This story is an AU, an Alternate Universe. Which means the Chipmunks aren't related. Well, at least not Alvin and Simon. Alvin and Theodore are brothers. It's kind of like the Chipmunks go to the Movies where in some they aren't related, but are close friends.  
**_

_**Two: This story has a twist in it that I REALLY don't want to say just yet. In a few chapters, you readers will see what it is, as I'll be giving off hints of it.  
**_

_**Three: This is an Alvon, it's in Alvin's POV in this chapter and there is sex in this one as well. They are 14 years old, Theodore is 12. The Chipettes will be in it as well. And be prepared for drama.  
**_

_**-AlvonFan4Life19  
**_

* * *

I had only known this boy for the summer and I was falling for him rapidly. There was something about his blue-gray eyes and that smart aleck nature of his that lured me in. We were complete opposites, and yet we were so in sync with each other. He always corrected on my poor use of grammar and liked to smack my ego back into place. But at the same time, I found myself allowing it. I didn't get too upset when he constantly burst my bubble, because whenever I turned to glare at him, I saw amusement in his eyes and I knew he was playing around.

I had never known myself to be even remotely attracted to guys, but the moment I met him at camp, I knew that my sexuality was being questioned. On the other hand, he told me he was bisexual and he was very much ok with liking the same sex. I was shocked at this information and I wondered if he had even been at war with himself before accepting it. Maybe he was just that rational that he knew some things couldn't be changed.

The more we hung out with each other, the more I felt like I had known him my whole life. I wondered if he felt the same way too. But I didn't bring it up. I knew enough to know we were comfortable with each other. I had opened up to him easier than I did with my own dad, and I knew it meant something. Because I was pretty close to my dad. But he and I were becoming inseparable.

* * *

It was around the middle of camp and we were hanging outside by the lake when he told me he liked me. There wasn't much of a stutter to his admittance and he was looking at me with a confidence that was only notch or two smaller than mine. It was as if he knew I felt the same way.

To say I was shocked at the confession was an understatement. All I could do was stare at him with my jaw hanging down and my eyes wide open. Despite my lack of a reaction, his smile never faltered and his eyes didn't leave mine. I didn't know how to respond. Well, I knew how to, I just couldn't form words. Those eyes cast a spell on me and I knew I was crazy about him.

My silence must have lasted too long for his liking because his smile fell a little and he looked away from me and at the lake. I closed my mouth and swallowed, taking note to how dry my throat had become. I cleared my throat, hoping to urge words to come out of my mouth but it didn't help.

I scooted closer to him and he looked at me once more, his eyes searching mine. I wanted to say I liked him too, but the words were lodged deep into my throat and weren't coming out anytime soon. So, I came up with a better way to express myself. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head closer towards my own. I sat up straighter, and closed my eyes, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

He was still, but only for a second or two before he returned the soft kiss. I almost swooned at the fact that he was my first kiss…well, with a guy but still. The intense shock that shot through my body was a first and as far as I knew, I had never liked someone so much as I liked him. He may as well be my first real kiss.

When we finally parted, I smiled at him and he returned the gesture. I moved to lower my hand but he stopped me, placing his hand over mine, keeping it against his cheek and closing his eyes as he leaned into my palm.

His eyes opened once more and he leaned in for another kiss and I gladly allowed it. His lips were so soft, almost like satin. It was the softest I ever felt and I loved the feeling. I never thought I'd be kissing a guy, but he wasn't just any guy. He was my best friend and we had a connection that defied logic and felt so right.

* * *

About a week before camp came to an end, I was brought down from the high that was cloud 9 when I realized we would be parting soon. We had grown impossibly closer since our kiss and I hadn't thought about how it was all going to come to an end soon. We didn't live anywhere near each other. He was a country boy, and I was a city one.

One afternoon he noticed my melancholy attitude and asked me what was wrong. I told him about having to separate and he smiled reassuringly, telling me we could keep in touch every day. I had his number and he had mine, we could email and talk over the phone. I forced a smile onto my face, knowing that it wasn't nearly as good as seeing him, feeling him, kissing those satiny lips. But I also knew it was so much better than him just leaving my life with no way of contact.

He could tell I was still sad, and he kissed me. This time it wasn't one of those innocent caresses we had shared. It was more passionate, more insistent, as though he was trying to embed his feelings deep inside me through the contact. Letting me know he would never let go of me despite the distance that was soon to be between us.

I returned the action with just as much intensity. He wrapped his arms tightly around my lower back and I pulled him closer by his upper arms. That was when things started getting hotter.

Soon we were both completely naked and locked in his cabin lying on his bed. He was under me, but he was the one taking me, taking my virginity. He had insisted I be on top, knowing I liked to be in control of myself. I smiled at that, he knew me so well.

I winced once he was fully within me, and I took my time to get accustomed to it. I shifted on top of him and he moaned softly when I began moving. He gripped my thighs gently, and though I was in control, he adjusted my pace slightly with a shift of his body under me and I knew from that that he wanted the pace to increase. I smiled and was more than willing to oblige. After all, he deserved to enjoy this experience too.

Our moans increased as I continued to ride him. It was so overwhelmingly wonderful and I was so happy we were doing this. I had never felt more connected to someone in my whole life. But then, he was someone special. I felt his back arch and he let out a choked version of my name and I knew he was close. I was too and so I encouraged him to finish with me.

I increased my pace once more, and our previously soft moans grew louder and it only made me go faster, wanting to feel that powerful release that my guy friends back at home always talked about.

His grip on my thighs tightened and his back arched once more, and I felt him slide deeper into me with that action and I shuddered when I felt my orgasm hit me. I moaned out his name as my essence escaped my body and coated his chest and stomach. I felt him tense up and then he called out my name and felt him filling me with his own release, and my instincts had me continue riding him until I felt his body's tension leave and he relaxed. I stopped and we both continued to pant, and I forced myself to climb off of him slowly so as to not hurt myself and I collapsed beside him on his bed.

As soon as I was beside him, he turned onto his side and brought me against his chest, hugging me tight. He ignored the fact that he was covered in my essence and it didn't bother me much either. I just smiled in content and enjoyed his warmth and the way we melded together so perfectly.

* * *

Finally it was the last day of camp and I had never been so sad to leave. I carried my duffle bag, my backpack was on my back and I sighed as I gathered with everyone else. We were going on different buses to different locations to go home since a lot of us were from farther places. Some people were being transported to the airport, they lived so far.

I looked around for him and I spotted him in another group. I beamed, though at the same time I wanted to cry. I set my stuff down and went over to him. He seemed to sense me coming because when he looked over at me, he was already smiling that wonderful smile.

When I got to him, he set his bags down as well and we embraced in a tight hug. Despite the people around us, he kissed my forehead and then my nose before pecking my lips gently. I blushed and I realized this was the first time his kisses caused me to do that.

We spent the last remaining minutes together making sure our contact information was 100% correct. I felt my heart stop when I heard my name being called out to get onto my bus. I looked back at the camp counselor waiting for me and then back at him. I didn't want to leave first. I wanted to be with him until he had to leave. At hearing my name being called again I winced and looked at him with sad eyes.

He smiled reassuringly, but I could see the pain in his eyes clearly. He kissed me softly before urging me to get on the bus. I hesitated but did as I was supposed to do. I grabbed my stuff, and got onto the bus.

I took a seat by an available window and looked out at him, placing my hand on it. He smiled sadly and waved gently. I heard more people get on but I never looked away from him. Soon I heard the bus doors close and then bus started moving. I panicked and sat onto my knees to get a better look at him. The driver turned a corner and he left my sight. I felt my heart sink and sat back down, fighting the urge to cry.

* * *

_**And there is the intro. I hope you all liked it. I wrote it around midnight, so I'm sorry if there is any grammar issues. Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I figured I should get into the habit of shortening my chapters and speeding up my updates. So, I'm not going to apologize for the length because the chapters for this story are going to be between 1000 and 2500 words at the most. The only reason why they might increase in word count is if the chapter calls for it, or if my update takes longer than planned.**_

_**So, with that explained, please enjoy this chapter.  
**_

_**-AlvonFan4Life19  
**_

* * *

Alvin climbed into the car when he saw his father figure and his little brother waiting for him. "How was camp, Alvin?" Theodore asked before Dave had the chance to ask himself. Alvin smiled despite the emptiness he felt in his heart.

"It was great, Theodore. I met someone, and we became great friends," he answered with a smile.

"That's great, Alvin!" Dave said, pulling out of the parking lot and making his way back home. "What's he like?"

Alvin sighed contentedly as he thought back on his friend's personality. "Well, Dave. To be honest, he's like the complete opposite of me."

"What do you mean, Alvin?" Theodore asked. Alvin sat back more comfortably and thought about how to describe him. Thinking about him made his heart race.

"Well, he's more responsible. He's an academic freak. He has a weird sense of humor, stuff like that." Dave nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad you made a friend, Alvin." Alvin smiled. If only Dave knew.

* * *

Simon smiled as he embraced his mother. "Oh, Sweetie, it's good to see you. Did you have fun?"

"I actually did, Mom," he said, thinking back to Alvin and smiling widely.

"I told you summer camp wasn't bad," she said with a light laugh. Simon smiled and led his mother inside the house, carrying his bags.

"I know you did, Mom," he said, going down the hall and into his room to put his bags down.

"I made your favorite dinner," she said, going to the pot on the stove and checking the food. Simon smiled as he took notice to the sweet aroma and went into the kitchen as well.

"Thanks Mom. It smells delicious," he said, hugging her.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked, stirring the contents in the pot before covering it again and setting the utensil down.

Simon's smile widened. "I did." She beamed at the happiness on her son's face.

"You must tell me all about him!" she said, guiding him to the kitchen table and sitting down beside him.

* * *

Before Alvin knew it, it was his first day of high school. He wasn't nervous because he knew almost everyone in the ninth grade through middle school. He was actually quite excited.

He was currently getting dressed in the new outfit Dave had gotten him. It wasn't too much, but it was enough for him. Navy blue baggy jeans, a white tank top covered with a red and yellow plaid shirt. He adjusted the collared shirt and removed his cap to brush out his hair. He placed his cap back onto his head when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He set the brush down and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

His heart skyrocketed when he saw who had texted him. It was Simon. He opened the text and read it.

It read: _Hey you. Good morning. What are you up to?_

He smiled and responded: _Morning. Getting ready for school. You?_

He pocketed his phone and as he waited for his response, went downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

"Good morning, Alvin!" Theodore greeted as he finished up the food. "I made your favorite!" Alvin smiled as he sat at the table. It was then he got a response from Simon. He pulled his phone out and read the reply.

It read: _Me too. First day of my sophomore year. You're a freshman, right? You excited?_

Alvin smiled. Simon was older than him by a few months. He should be a freshman too, but he was allowed to skip that year because he excelled through it. Really, he qualified to be a senior, but he wanted to actually have a high school experience.

He pressed reply and said: _Yeah I am. You sure your classes won't be too easy? _He sent it and put his phone away. Theodore set his plate in front of him.

Scrambled eggs, butter toast and hash browns had always been Alvin's favorite breakfast. But this time, the sight of the food and the smell had the opposite effect on him. It made his stomach churn and he felt himself gag slightly. He pushed the plate away and settled on drinking the orange juice Theodore had put there before he sat down.

Theodore sat in front of him and took notice to the slightly green tint that had dusted across Alvin's cheeks. "What's wrong, Alvin?"

"Just not as hungry as I thought. Thanks though, Theo," he said as his phone vibrated once more. He pulled it out and read Simon's reply.

It read: _I'm sure it will be. But I'm looking forward to it nonetheless. Have a good day. I'll call you later. _

Alvin smiled and put his phone away as Dave entered the kitchen. He was tying his tie and smiled at the aroma of breakfast. He grabbed his plate and sat down. "You two excited about school?"

"I am!" Theodore exclaimed. "Seventh grade will be amazing! Especially since Eleanor will be there with me!" Dave smiled at Theodore before turning to Alvin. He noticed he hadn't touched his food.

"Aren't you hungry Alvin? You know breakfast is important," he said. Alvin looked at Dave. The strong smell of the food was making his stomach hurt.

"I know Dave. But I guess I'm too excited to eat," he said. "I'll eat at lunch." Dave looked concerned, but he nodded.

Once Theodore and Dave were finished eating, he grabbed his briefcase, they grabbed their backpacks and headed out to work and school.

* * *

Simon smiled to himself as he put his school supplies into his backpack. He was wearing a light blue button up shirts and faded gray jeans. He left his shirt untucked simply because he didn't want to wrinkle it.

He left his room with his backpack and went into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, Sweetie." Simon set his backpack by the door and went over to the kitchen table. His mom had made them oatmeal and cut up some fresh fruit. He loved this breakfast. It was simple yet delicious. His mom had a talent for cooking, and there wasn't anything he didn't like that she made.

"Thanks Mom," he said as she set a bowl and a small plate in front of him. He let the oatmeal cool and ate some of the strawberries and grapes she had given him.

"So, are you excited about starting school?" she asked as she sat down as well.

"I am," he said, testing the temperature of the oatmeal before eating some of it.

"I know you'll do well, Simon," she said sincerely. Simon smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom," he said. Half way through breakfast, they heard his bus arrive.

"Oh, you'd better hurry before it leaves," she said, standing and going over to the front door and opening it. Simon grabbed the last of his fruit and hurried behind her. He grabbed his backpack and allowed his mother to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you after work, Sweetie."

"Ok, love you Mom," he said before hurrying to his bus.

"I love you too," she said, watching him get on the bus and it drove away.

* * *

_**I just noticed I never actually said who Simon's mother's name is. It's Vinny. I figured it made sense since he lived in a more country/nature environment and I wanted him to be with her. I'm still trying to figure out how exactly I want this story to go and all. So, thanks for reading and please review!**_


End file.
